


Chips In the Rain

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a softie really, Fluff, Jim is needy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Bones helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was for one of those 'Imagine your OTP' things. I thought it was cute.

McCoy slammed his hand down on his phone, muffling the shrill ringing that had jerked him from sleep. Outside, rain threw itself against the small apartment window and a flash of lightning ripped across the sky followed closely by a low peal of thunder. He screwed up his eyes against the harsh glare from the screen that was flashing a picture of Jim's grinning face. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before hitting the answer button.

“It's three in the morning, Jim. What the fuck do you want?” His voice was raspy with sleep and he could already feel the low throb of a headache building behind his eyes.

“Hey, Bones. What're you wearing?” Jim's tone was light but Leonard can hear a low level panic  
underneath. He sighed again. It was too early for this shit.

“What. Do. You. Want.”

There was pause where Leonard can only hear the rain, both outside his own window and over the phone before Jim spoke up.

“I've broken down. The engine just went kaput and it's raining and I can't find my tool kit and my heating's gone and it's getting cold and-”

“Okay, kid. I get it,” Bones interrupted him with resignation. “Just stay where you are I'll come and get you,” he thought for a second. “Where are you, by the way?”

He could hear the relieved grin in Jim's voice as he rattled off which godforsaken road he's stranded on and twenty minutes later he was pulling up by the battered pick up, Jim's tool kit sat securely next to him. He'd found it by the front door of the apartment where Jim had dumped it on his way to his mother's place, slap bang in the middle of nowhere. Or Iowa, if you prefer. 

Same difference, he thought.

He grabbed the kit and swung himself out from the driver's seat. The rain that hit him was unrelenting and in the ten second awkward shuffle/run that it took to get to Jim's truck, he was soaked through. He clambered into the passenger seat, dropping the kit into Jim's lap and glowering from under his dripping hair.

“It's half three in the morning,” he said slowly. Jim nodded.

“And I am eternally grateful that you found enough humanity in your dark, twisted soul to come and rescue me.”

Leonard just grumbled at him and resisted the urge to do bodily harm with a wrench. He gestured to the hood of the pick up.

“You gonna fix this rust bucket or what?”

“I was actually thinking of just leaving her here 'til tomorrow and coming back to fix her up in the morning. And she is not a rust bucket,” he added indignantly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, kid.”

They sat in comfortable silence until Jim's stomach broke the moment with a loud, protesting grumble. McCoy raised an eyebrow at Jim who grinned sheepishly.

“There's a twenty-four hour McDonalds down the road. D'ya think we could maybe, y'know, get food?”

“Yeah sure,” Leonard nodded before fixing Jim with a sharp look. “You try stealin' my fries again though, you'll have a fork embedded in your central nervous system faster'n you can say 'trust me I'm a doctor'.”


End file.
